joined by love
by BettyAwesome715
Summary: When Helga is given an offer she cant refuse, she is than forced to perform at another one of Rhonda's infamous halloween parties. where one of Hillwood's most darkest secrets is revield upon her. and in just one unforgettable night Helga is shown that not all monsters are the ones hidden behind masks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I felt it was an obligation to let any one who reads this know that this is indeed my vary first time writing a fanfiction and clearly I'm not going to start of as an amazing story writer right away, like all you amazing people out there, but I've been dying to finally create and post my own HA work, so I decided to grow a pair and give it a try. And I feel really proud with my self for doing so.**

**So an advance I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors found**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold**

Chapter 1

"Phoebe calm down you worry to much, it's really no big deal, I'll be in and out in a flash"

Shifting her phone to the other ear using her shoulder to hold in place Helga let out a long sigh and cut of the engine to her car. "Listen pheebs I'm already here so relax, I'll be over at your place **with** your homework in the next 30 minutes, and don't worry about the janitor he doesn't leave for another 20 minutes or so. I'll have plenty of time to get to your locker and back without being noticed.

Swiftly looking down at her watch Helga's eyes shot up realizing that 5 minutes had now passed "ok well I better go pheebs, I'll call you back when I'm close"

"Wait! Helga are you sure becau-

But before the petit friend could protest any longer Helga quickly cut of the call and opened her car door, immediately regretting not bringing a jacket as she was hit by the teeth chattering autumn air.

Leaving the comfort of her heated car Helga wrapped her arms around her self in an attempt to provide warmth to her now shivering body

"Cr cr crimmany, it's freezing out here." Helga muttered as she picked up her pace and jogged the rest of the way to the school doors. Reaching for the door handle Helga let out a sigh of relive to fined it still unlocked.

She than quietly poked her head in making sure the janitor wasn't near by and gracefully let her self in. walking straight down the long hallway Helga couldn't help but shudder at the creepy sensation she felt when passing by the now completely empty halls of HS118. with a few quick strides Helga soon found her self in front of locker 206. Reaching into the back of her jean pocket she pulled out the slip of paper where she had previously scribbled down the necessary locker combination.

After a few twists to the lock it soon gave a satisfying 'Click' and opened, only to reveal a horrific jumble of papers, books, and binders.

Helga scowled "OH for crying out loud you'd think one of the smartest girls in school would at least have her damn locker organized."

With a low growled Helga than dived into the massive pile of school work in search for the needed homework assignment. With her head fully in the small cubical Helga was blinded and failed to notice the approaching figure that had slowly crept its way behind her

"Hey need some help there?"

"EEEP!" Helga yelped in pain as she smacked her head hard on the lockers roof

"OW! CRIMMANY! Dimmit football head, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on….

But soon as Helga fully turned around her voice hitched and her eye brows shot up in confusion.

"Sid?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question Sid quickly approached Helga's side and attempted to aid the now seething blonde. "Geez Helga are you ok? I didn't mean to frighten you like that" Sid replied reaching out to inspect her head

Still rubbing the sore spot on her head Helga glared at Sid in frustration and swatted his hands away "yea, yea, I'm fine, just peachy"

"ugh why are you here anyway?"

Stepping back Sid looked up at Helga and gave a sheepish smile, while rubbing the nape of his neck he almost seemed, nerves? "I uh, well I..I could ask you the same thing,"

Catching on to the nervousness Helga suddenly gave an amused smirk and swiftly crossed her arms over her chest seeming unfazed by the question. "Well touché hat boy, but I asked first, now spill"

Frowning at the use of his old child hood nick name Sid glared back at the fiery blonde in irritation," You do realize I stopped wearing that thing 5 years ago right?'

"crimmany like it maters, now stop stalling and answer my question."

"Alright, relax Helga I was just passing by that's all" Sid replied putting his hand up in defense

Slumping against the lockers Helga raised a curious brow "so you expect me to believe that the reason your in school right now at 8:00pm is because you were just "passing by"?" Helga replied using her fingers in air quotes

Sid frowned" Yea well I'm sure your excuse inset any better."

"Psht! I don't need an excuse; I'm here because **apparently** Phoebe got a little distracted "socializing" with a certain someone after school that she forgot to collect her AP physics homework" Helga's face than twisted into one of disgust as she almost gagged remembering how earlier that day she had accidentally caught her petit friend and her boyfriend of two years (Gerald), practically eating each others faces in what she assumed was a heated make out session. Shuddering she shook her head trying to erase any traumatizing sites that had now formed in her head.

Helga than looked back up at Sid and put a hand over her chest letting out a loud overly dramatic sigh "And naturally being the amazing friend that I am I decided to stop by and pick it up for her."

Shaking his head Sid couldn't help but chuckle at the girls actions and leaned back against the lockers facing her "haha OH NO, Helga being nice, now **that's **unheard of, I think the world is final coming to its end.

Playfully shoving the boy Helga laughed. Slowly looking back up at his face Helga Suddenly realizing how close they had gotten and immediately turned on her heel continuing her search for the impossible to fined homework assignment "ye-ea well you better believe it bucko."

Although Helga didn't necessarily have romantic feelings for Sid, she would be lying if she said she didn't find him somewhat attractive considering over the year Sid had grown into one of the schools hottest guys. And right now Helga was extremely glad she had the locker door blocking his view to her face or he would have noticed the small blush that had formed on her cheeks.

After a few moments of silence with the only noise coming from the quiet rustling in the locker, Sid decided to break the barrier and cleared his through "so um, are you going to Rhonda's Halloween party tomorrow?"

Suddenly the rustling stopped and Sid looked down to see Helga had visibly frozen. Quickly fearing he might have hit a nerve by asking, thinking maybe Rhonda hadn't invited her. Sid was about to open his mouth to apologize, when

"Fuck that's tomorrow!"

Quickly straightening up and pulling out what Sid assumed was the homework she'd been looking for, she than slammed the locker door with a little to much force than necessary causing Sid to jump slightly, turning around to face him she pinched the bridge of her nose and gave frustrated groan "yea Ill be there, not like I have a choice anyway."

Pushing past him she than stalked back down the hallway heading for the school exit. Sid quickly followed behind soon falling into step with her "what do you mean?"

Stopping in front of the school doors Helga turned to acknowledge Sid's question "what I mean, is princess came to me about two weeks ago practically begging me and bargaining me with $500 to perform at her stupid party. And now im forced spending the remainder of **my** Friday night with a bunch of hooligans who think getting extremely drunk to the point where they can't even remember the next day is some sort of fun.

Sid's face is one of confusion "well if you seriously hate going to her parties so much than why'd you agree?"

Helga scoffed "yea, like I'd really pass by $500 ."

Sid gave an understanding nod "good point, but don't worry you could always come and hang with me. I'm not really one to drink at a party anyway."

"You're going? Why would you possibly want to waste your time going to such a barbaric event?"

Sid gave a coy smile "I guess you could call me a hooligan."

Helga was shocked "wait, so you're actually going on your own free will?"

"Yea, well I guess Rhonda just has a really great way of persuading people when it comes to these sort of things."

Finally catching on Helga gave a wicked smirk "Ha! So you're the other sap Rhonda got to perform at her party tomorrow aren't you?

Sighing Sid dropped his head in defeat "unfortunately, yes."

Laughing Helga looked up at Sid in amusement "hmm.. I never really picture you the singing type."

"Well I guess that makes two of us" Sid replied crossing his arms

Helga was about to reply when she was abruptly cut of by the loud buzzing in her pocket suddenly remembering she was still in school she palmed her fore head finally remembering phoebe. Taking her phone out she looked up at Sid and motioned to the doors. "Well I better go, don't want phoebe getting an anxiety attack over late homework."

"haha right, well I guess Ill see you tomorrow than Blondie."

Helga groaned as she swung the door opened and proceeded walking down the steps. Once she reached the bottom Helga looked over at the almost vacant parking lot and realized her car stood alone, looking back up at the doors Helga quickly ran back up the steps and slowly opened the door. "Hey Sid do you need a ride?" She whispered

Stopping mid sentence Helga's voice hitched, he was gone!

"Weird" she tough "didn't even see him walk out." Suddenly a cool shiver ran up Helga's spine and she shuddered realizing it wasn't from the cold. Shaking her head Helga slowly baked away and headed straight for her car, thinking he must have gone back forgetting something.

**Ok well that's chapter 1 for you. I know its not really informative, but I wanted it to be more of a teaser than any thing. Next chapter will have more of an explanation on what the story's plot is. Hope someone found this some what interesting.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so originally this was suppose to be one whole chapter but after some thinking I've decided to split it into two parts so this chapter will be part 1 of Rhonda's Halloween party and chapter 3 will be part 2, I hope that doesn't confuse any one**

**Also Helga well be singing in this chapter and to any one who prefers to listen to the song while she's playing it in the story please do check for (All I Wanted by Paramore.) I highly recommend you listen to it at some point though either during or after it doesn't really matter to me as long as you get a chase to. **

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing**

Chapter 2

Part 1

**8:15pm **

Sid stood alone out side the Lloyd residence.

After what felt like countless hours zigzagging through a huge maze of cramped cars Sid had finally managed to fined the resaved parking area Rhonda had so kindly reserved for all her (employees) that night.

Sid frowned looking over his surroundings noting he was currently parked out at the vary end of the house. His frown than depend once he realized he now had to walk all the way around the huge building to get back to the front entrance.

At the end of 8th grade Rhonda's family had decided they needed a change of scenery and wanted to move out of the old apartment away from the city. But after Rhonda had begged and pleaded refusing to leave her friend's behind, her father decided on the next best thing and brought a huge house on the upper part of hillwood leaving every one especially Rhonda pleased.

Sighing Sid leaned back in his seat running a nervous hand through his hair, why the sudden nervousness? He didn't understand, it wasn't like him to get this way before a performance, he'd always been so calm and collective knowing only than he would be capable of doing his best.

Gripping his steering wheel with both hands, Sid shut his eyes letting out one last calming breath before swiftly turning around and plucking his guitar case from the back seat.

Opening his car door Sid was thankful for the cold air out side, making him feel more at ease. Looking straight ahead Sid decided that maybe walking wouldn't be such a bad idea, he needed a distraction if he didn't want to screw up tonight,

Completely lost in his own thoughts Sid had almost walked right past the front doors. Shaking is head Sid back tracked and walked over to the huge house. Feeling back to normal Sid opened the front door with a lot more confidence and walked right in.

Once in the living room Sid scanned the area realizing it was almost deserted with the exception of the one couple making out in the corner. Suddenly feeling really uncomfortable Sid headed for the back yard knowing that's where the actual party was.

Reaching the glass doors Sid stopped mid stride as his breath hitched and his heart beat picked up suddenly having all his nervous come back full force.

But it wasn't from the fact that practically the entire school had shown up to the party.

Oh no, it was from the lone blonde that currently stood on stage surpassing them all

She wore a black fairy costume giving her that hot rocker look as her blonde golden locks cascaded down her back giving her face a gentle glow. And the pink highlights in her hair only added more to her beauty, she was truly a sight to see

Setting his guitar case down Sid wiped his now clammy hands over his pants, silently scolding him self for being such a basket case.

Sid couldn't quite remember when his crush on Helga first started. But he knew it happened somewhere between 7th and 8th grade when Helga had decided to drop her bulling act and actually show her rue kinder side.

And of course Sid hadn't been the only one to take notice, in fact he was curtain most, if not all the boys in his class fallen victim to Helga's new found beauty and developed small crushes them selves. But that's all they were, crushes, and just as quickly as they came they had gone.

But what Sid felt within him had only grown over the years. And once the two grew closer Sid had fallen hard so hard that he had fallen madly in love with the blonde.

This all happened toward the ending of their freshman year when the gang had gone to one of Rhonda's beach houses for spring break. And on the second day when Sid had caught Helga alone in the beach house after everyone had left for a game of volley ball he had decided to stick around and hang with the girl in hopes of getting to know her better. And after letting him now she'd regretted coming along the dumb trip considering her best friend had ditched her to spend time with her boyfriend, Sid had made it his mission that week to spend every day with her until he felt she was having the time of her life. And at the end of the week not only had he accomplished his task but he had figured out that his once crush had increased in size and he had fallen in love with none other than Helga G Pataki.

Suddenly coming back to reality Sid looked back up at the stage to see Helga preparing to start another song. He noticed she seemed slightly nervous but had a hard almost determined look on her face that sent chills running up his spine. He watched as she took a deep breath than shut her eyes and slowly started strumming her guitar. And as the slow calming tune soon filled Sid's ears he watched in amazement as she started to speak.

Think of me when you're out

When you're out there

I'll beg you nice from my knees

And when the world treats you way to fairly

Well it's a shame I'm a dream

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

As soon as the beat picked up Helga's eyes shot open with new confidence now overfilling her features as she started to strum her guitar faster. Sid had to swallow the lump in his throat as he slowly started loosing him self in the way her body started swaying along to the music, God she was beautiful.

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times

And fall asleep on the couch

Wake up early, the black and white re-runs

That escapes from my mouth, oh

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

With every word, every lyric she put so much passion behind it and Sid had completely lost him self in all her glory. She sang with so much want it was almost as if her entire soul and heart were being laid out in front of everyone, only everyone was to blinded to see it o to deaf to hear it. But he did and Sid couldn't help the love sick smile that soon crept his lips as he kept his eyes glued on the angle in front of him.

I could follow you to the beginning

Just to relive the start

Maybe than we'd remember to slow down

At all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

Sid was left gawking as she strummed her final cord and her body slumped forward almost as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted of her shoulders

"Wow she was so...

"Great" came another voice behind Sid

"Hu?" Closing his mouth Sid looked over his shoulder to find none other than Brainy looking over at him with a coy smile pastured on his face, "yea she was great, I didn't know she could sing like that" Sid replied returning his gaze back over to the stage.

Now stepping forward, brainy chuckled, "I don't think anyone knew, she's always full of surprises."

"yea"

Suddenly a loud booming voice was heard over the large crowd of people. "SIDNEY BUDDY!" Sid cringed at the use of his full name and without having to turn around he already new who it was.

"Hey Harold." Sid replied, as he turned to acknowledge his friend he was met with two bottles being thrust in his face.

"Dude look what I scored."

Sid raised an un amused brow, "Beer?"

"yea! Guys this party is totally going to rock!"

Rolling his eyes already knowing his friend would try to get him to drink at the party Sid stepped back and shook his head. "Well thanks Harold but you already know I don't drink."

Harold frowned "yea you're always such a big party pooper."

Sid sighed not wanting to start an argument with his friend knowing he would never understand why he really couldn't take the drink.

"ok well I think it's about time we stat heading back stage to set up, were on in 30' Brainy suddenly pointed out.

Pulling out his cell phone Harold's eye shot up looking over his screen,"Shit! Your right, I better go find Stinky, I'll meet you guys over there in a bit." Harold replied slapping a big meaty hand over Brain's back almost knocking over the poor boy as he headed back inside the house.

Brainy scowled as he straightened him self up, he than turned and gave a hard serious look over at Sid. "smart choice on not drinking."

Sid glared an annoyance "yea, well whatever." Bending down he picked up his guitar case and stalked his way over to the stage.

**9:01pm**

"Helga! Helga!"

Gently placing her guitar down Helga's eyes scanned the massive crowed of people for the petit voice currently calling her name.

Out of the corner of her eye Helga caught sight of a blue speck quickly making its way toward her. Turning her head in it's direction she saw phoebe literally pushing and shoving people out of her way receiving angry glares from every one, but clearly it didn't matter to her.

Helga smiled at her friends antics; she was always one to loose control when she was exited.

"Helga MY GOD that was amazing!" now close enough phoebe practically threw her self at her friend quickly wrapping her arms around her in a bone crushing hug, "no, YOU were amazing, I knew you could do it." She whispered the last part in her ear

Helga sighed and gave a weak smile as she returned the embrace with the same amount of force. "Thanks Phoebe, but I seriously couldn't have done it without you."

Loosening her grip Phoebe looked up at the blonde beaming with joy as she shook her head, "no Helga this was all you, I was merely the needed persuasion.

Helga laughed taking the petit girl back in her arms, "yea, well thanks exactly for that." Shutting her eyes Helga literally felt 100 times lighter at the moment for she new that the huge burden she'd always carry around her was finally out of the bag.

She had taken ever ounce of love and passion she had inside of her and spilled her guts out on stage during her final song and she knew from that moment on that there was definitely no going back this time.

"well if I didn't know any better I'd assume my girlfriend was cheating on me."

Finally tearing away from her friends grip Phoebe gave one last reassuring smile before turning her attention over to Gerald "sorry Gerald I just came over to congratulate Helga on her excellent performance."

"Hey don't apologize, its all good." Gerald replied walking over to wrap his arms around her waist causing her to giggle like a little school girl and causing Helga to gag.

Turning his direction to the blonde girl he nodded at Helga "vary well done performance Pataki, didn't know you had it in you."

Shaking her head Helga smirked "I guess ill take that as a compliment."

Suddenly her voice hitched as two vary familiar hand clasped over her eyes. "guess who?" came a husky voice behind her the same voice that always managed to make her swoon.

She smiled as she faked confusion, "hmmm.. Arnold/'

"nope."

"no?"

Chuckling Arnold removed his hands from her eyes and pointed to his costume " I'm jack sparrow"

"hahah always with the pirate costumes hu?"

'Yea well I can't help it I'm all about the adventure."

Out of the corner of her eye Helga caught of phoebe dragging Gerald back into the crowd of people mumbling something about suddenly having the urge to dance.

"so umm, I Really liked your performance, you have an amazing voice" Arnold spoke up

Snapping her attention back to the boy Helga blushed "you, you really think so?'

"yea I do, and I especially liked your last song, you had so much passion, It was truly captivating."

Helga's eyes twinkled. This was it, he had actually noticed. "well I'm glad you liked it, because there's something you need to know about it,

"Actually about that." Arnold replied stepping forward, but before he could utter another word he was abruptly caught off. And that when it happened, all of Helga's efforts and courage she once had were quickly forgotten as it all went down the drain, she could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces as two slender arms wrapped around Arnolds waist bringing him close. "Arnold here you are, I'm getting ever so bored please come dance with me."

Helga stepped back mortified. How cold she have been so stupid enough to even think he had been over her. "Sorry Lila I was talking to Helga, but I'll be right over I promise."

Looking up Lila let out a fake gasp as she put a hand over her mouth "OH sorry I had dent realized."

Shaking her head Helga slowly started backing away "actually its ok, it wasn't that important anyway, I'll just, go." Before turning away Helga caught Arnold expression he was giving her an apologetic look before he was pulled over to the dance floor.

Stomping her way back into the hose Helga harshly whipped away her tears before opening the first door on her left, not wanting anyone to see her in her current state.

Looking around her she realized she was now standing in the kitchen. Quickly making her way to the sink she turned on the faucet immediately cupping her hands under the freezing water and splashed it over her face , she seriously needed to calm down.

Suddenly feeling her mouth become really dry she reached over to pick up a cup filled with what she assumed was left over punch. Taking a big sip she stopped before swallowing, she wanted to gag once she realized what she had taken in was not a fruity drink instead was hard cold liquor, but instead of spitting it out she decided against it and swallowed.

She winced as the liquid harshly burned her thought, It felt awful. But for some reason Helga found the pain in the liquor a lot more welcoming than the pain she felt in her heart.

Scowling down at the cup Helga hated her self for doing it but she wanted the pain to go away she wanted to forget. Shutting her eyes she took a deep breath before chugging the rest of the liquid, and as it proceeded to burn her thought she couldn't help but feel hatred

She hated him for breaking her heart, she hated her for being the cause, but most of all she hated her self for being so vulnerable and letting it happen.

**A/N: ok so that's it for part 1, I'll try to have part 2 up some time next week.**

**Beth: **

**to answer your second question the answer is yes, and as for your first question im sorry but your just going to have to continue reading to fined out ;)**

**Thank you for reading (:**

**Please review I really do appreciate them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this was updated later than planed, but there was a reason and that's that I wanted to make sure I had this whole story plot finished before just trying to wing it, but ill have you know that I have it all planed out which means this story already has its end! **

**WOOO YAY, know all I have to do is put into words!**

**Ahahahaha I'm funny(:!**

**Anyway the song Sid sings in this chapter is called (Riot by three days grace,) **

**Again please I recommend listening to it at some point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

Chapter 3

Part 2

**10:43pm**

Helga was feeling good, no better than good, she was feeling great.

As she continued washing away her sorrow and regret, she couldn't help but relive the events prior that kept tormenting her mind.

Images of a red headed she devil walking away with her heart and the utter humiliation of rejection kept replaying its self.

She wanted it to stop and go away, but after her failed confession she was left feeling pathetic and heart broken. The look of apology he had given her before being dragged away had said it all, and there was no need for any words, she just never imagined once it happen it would feel like a big slap to the face, and it hurt.

It hurt so badly.

Her run in to the kitchen and encounter with liquor had all been by accident but once managing to wash it all down, she had finally snapped. This was it, the remedy she needed to forget was so simple, and somewhere between her 4th or 5th shot Helga had completely lost track of the amount of alcohol she had consumed and after 30 minutes she was finally left with the pleasure of numbness. Although it would burn her down to her vary core, it was the after feel that would have her taking more. And at this point in time she had gotten so used to it was starting to feel good, she couldn't even remember why she had started drinking to begin with, but if it was making her feel this great she guessed it didn't even matter

But despite the bliss she felt she realized looking around her she was alone. And not liking that one bit she decided it was time get up and get out.

Spotting the kitchen door to her right, she immediately with a great amount of effort lifted her self of the stool she had be sitting on and stumble her way out the door back into the living room, giggling the whole way out on almost tripping over her own feet she finally reached the glass doors.

She had to catch her self from falling over once more as she stumbled back and caught her self on the door frame, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell agape as she stared an awe at the scenery before her

"Holly, crimmany." She breathed out

Slowly but surly she let her eyes roamed around the area. Lights of every color gleamed brightly in every direction giving the entire place a radiant almost enchanting glow.

Straightening her self up best as possible she headed straight for the mob of people wanting nothing more than to dance along under the beautiful luminous lights.

It didn't take long for her to fit right in as another addition to the crowd, and soon she found her self attempting to give her best flirty look to a group of boys who appeared just as dam right drunk as she was.

"Bingo" she muttered as she made her way toward them aiming for the blonde in the group in particular to dance with.

There was no way in hell she would be spending the rest of her knight locked up in a kitchen and definitely not alone. She was finally feeling great and she was going to enjoy every minute the knight had to offer.

Several minutes later the boy she had managed to straddle stopped dancing to point at her "hey I know this song! Man, this group totally rocks" he yelled over the crowed of people.

Stopping to look over at the stage Helga's bloodshot eyes widened "Hey no fucking way I actually know that guy! He's like; he's like my friend you know!" She shouted leaning against him for support

"aww shit, no kidding this guy is a major beast!" he shouted back giving his best attempt to throw up the horns.

Giggling madly Helga followed his actions and soon found her self just like him singing out the lyrics to the song, or in this case shouting them out like crazed maniacs.

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off, so stepped on.

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up.

Lets start a riot, a riot

Lets start a riot

Lets start a riot, a riot

Lets start a riot.

Adrenaline ran through Helga's body making her feel extremely hot as the loud booming music over took her.

But soon feeling a sudden tightness in her head she cringed and immediately brought her hand up to her hair tarring away the annoying pest of a hair tie, running her hands through her hair she shook her head letting her long locks of golden hair finally flow freely from its clutches. And this time as she rocked with the beat of the music she finally felt that freedom.

If you feel so filthy

So dirty, so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful, so pissed off.

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one so get up.

Lets start a riot, a riot

Lets start a riot

Lets start a riot, a riot

Lets start a riot.

Her entire body burned with energy. She shouted and fist pumped the air as hips rocked aimlessly.

Looking back up into the sky she laughed happily as the bright lights danced around her, she felt so alive. And when a beer was thrust in her hands she didn't have to hesitate to take it and chug it this time. She wanted this, this feeling, whatever it was to last forever.

And as Sid's voice continued to flow the air around her, she really didn't care what tomorrow would bring, she was finally enjoying her self. And she was going to live in the moment

**11:32pm**

Sid, stinky and brainy all sat around the Lloyd kitchen hungrily munching on left over finger sandwiches that were left carelessly scattered around the kitchen.

After a three hour performance all 3 boys felt they were to physically exhausted to even try to attend the rest of the party. So with empty stomachs and burning headaches they decided to hit the kitchen before going out and taking their leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down over there, your not a freaking chipmunk to try and cramp all those sandwiches at once." Brainy teased, throwing a used rag over at Sid "you're going to choke."

"hm?" straitening up from his crouched position, Sid turned to face the two boys, a tray of sandwiches in hand and a colossal amount of food in his mouth

"ahaha oh man, did you really think we wouldn't notice you?" Brainy laughed

Scowling Sid removed the filthy rag from his head before swallowing hard, "yea, well after several hours without food and spending the last three on a heated stage, you cant blame me?" Sid replied taking yet another sandwich from his tray and shoving it into his mouth. "Besides you guys came in here before me and ate all the chips"

Trying to Recover from his laugh attack stinky spoke up "aww shucks Sid it don't matter, we just don't want you to choke on one of them sandwiches there is all."

Stopping before taking another bite Sid's eye brow arched as he scoffed "ha… right, like that's going to happen." He muttered the last part as he plopped the remainder of the sandwich into his mouth

At that instant the kitchen door flung open causing every ones head to snap in its direction, also causing a small piece of ham Sid was currently chewing to go down the wrong hole sending Sid to bend over in a coughing fit.

It was Harold.

"Alright gentleman!... and Brainy, I come with the goods!" Harold exclaimed lifting both his hands in the air revealing a stack of pizza boxes and a tray of drinks.

"Finally! It took you long enough" brainy scowled not to pleased with his entrance

"yea, it doesn't take all that much time just to walk across the street and pick up a couple of pizzas" stinky said crossing his arms

"aww just shut up and be glad I brought them in the first place." Harold glared back laying the items down on the table before opening the first pizza box from the stack and taking a slice in each hand.

"mmmmm pizza!" Harold hummed in pleasure before looking over at Sid "what's wrong with him?"

Stinky shrugged reaching over to take out his own slice "we warned him, not my problem he didn't listen."

Cough; cough "I need" cough water" Sid managed to speak out

"ahahaha, oh dude don't worry I got you covered" Harold laughed out taking one of the many cups from the tray and handing it over to Sid " extra special, just for you." He winked giving a smirk

Completely oblivious to Harold's actions Sid quickly snatched the drink from his hand, immediately drowned it down before reaching over and taking two more.

Once satisfied with his breathing Sid wiped his mouth with his sleeve taking long breaths as he slouched back over the kitchen sink" thanks man." He muttered

"no problem," Harold replied patting his back "here better take the last two just in case." He replied handing them over.

"Yea, ok" Sid breathlessly replied taking both cups in hand while taking large gulps. "Gah , this is actually really good, what is it?"

"Uh what?" Harold's head snapped up

"What kind of drink is this?"

"Oh umm its, its just some of the uhh left over punch" Harold casually replied scratching the back of his head "yea, must be the really expensive kind or something."

"well dam this is some good ass rich people punch, you know, I'm pretty sure we can fined some more around here" Sid replied aiming straight for the fridge, when.

**CRASH!**

"OH SHIT!" came a screech

All eyes immediately shot over to the kitchen door once again.

Sid's jaw dropped, there sprawled on the floor laid flat on her chest was Helga, laughing madly like she had just committed the funniest thing in the world.

Stinky being the closest immediately rushed to her side extending his hand to help her up. "Gees are you alright there miss Helga that was a pretty nasty fall."

Still giggling Helga lifted her head up slightly and gave stinky a dazed look as her hair curtained over her face "ahaha,oh ah yes, ahaha I just- I thought, I could have sworn that door handle was closer" she giggled out before lazily taking his hand in hers

Stumbling up Helga's giggling suddenly stopped as her face went blank "oh no, but, but look, my dress isn't" she said innocently looking up pointing to her torn strap

"Uh well don't worry, I'm sure that can be fixed" Stinky blushed looking away at the exposed skin

"Oh no no no, that wont be necessary" she than leaned forward to whisper in his ear " I'm, I'm just here for some more of that fun juice." She started to giggle again "you know the one that makes you feel all good inside." She hiccupped

Stinky gulped "pardon me? "

"You know what I'm talking about, alcaho-

"Helga, what the hell happened to you" Sid suddenly cut in turning her over to face him.

Dumb founded Helga blinked before smirking "What do you mean?" She mumbled bringing her arms around his neck

"Helga your clearly drunk" Sid snapped tarring her arms away, "But why? I thought you were the one that said only the stupid drink, the weak and the vulnerable!"

"Hmm" Helga tapped her chin in thought, "I don't recall."

"Dam it Helga" Sid sighed sadly before taking a hold of her arm" lets just hope you haven't done anything stupid you'll regret tomorrow" he said sitting her down on a stool.

"Yes sir" Helga nodded failing to give him a serious look

Sid rolled his eyes as he walked over to the sink and poured her a glass of water, "here drink this" he said handing it to her

She somewhat frowned "what is it?"

"its **fun** juice, now drink it." He pressed on

Without another thought the water was gone "ughh! That was awful."

"Yea, I bet it was, here have some more" he said going over to pour her another glass

"The fuck? I'm, I'm not having any more of that crap, crimmany I want alcohol!' she exclaimed standing up, only to crumble back down in pain.

"OW shit" Helga hissed bringing both hands to her knee.

"what, what's wrong?" Sid scrambled over to her side

"ughh – she put up a hand

"Shit your bleeding" Sid backed away "uh, oh dam" he said bending down to get a closer look, his eyes widening at how much blood was actually soaking through her tights.

"I, I think it's deeper than it looks, here, I'm going to have to rip this a little" he said using his hands to rip a hole in her leggings.

She winced

"it looks like a piece of broken glass went through, must of happened when you fell in" Sid said looking up at her sympathetically, almost like he were talking to a small kid he said "but don't worry ill clean it right up

"Shit just do something already!" Helga hissed out

"Common, ill take you up stairs to wash up"

Brainy suddenly cut in, and put a hand on Sid's shoulder

"Uh, what are you doing?

Looking over at Brainy Sid sighed before replying "Brainy you know just as well as me that Helga doesn't drink, I'm taking her upstairs to sober up, and clean her cut"

Brainy only gave him a skeptical look

"Relax, you know well that I'm capable of doing so."

Brainy hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat "fine just make sure she gets home alright."

"Will do" Sid replied bringing Helga's arm around his shoulders "alright Helga c'mon lets find you a quiet room away from this madness get you sober and ill take you home, sounds good."

Helga nodded giving Sid a wicked smile "yeah, yeah sounds great."

Sid sighed in sadness at her antics before effortlessly pulling her forward

As they exited the kitchen he was quickly met with the obnoxiously loud booming base of the techno music playing out side, he cringed and instantly brought his free hand up to plug his ear.

"horrible music" he said

Sid slowly climbed up each step but had to stop to grab hold of the stair rail as his head suddenly started to burn like crazy, "Ughh" he grunted placing a hand on the wall trying his best not to let go of Helga. He took another weak step forward and instantly lost his balance causing both to tumble over, but just before hitting the floor, in a flash he found himself in one of the rooms letting go of Helga and stumbling over to press his hands on the wooden dresser to keep him balanced

"What the hell?" He breathed out

"ahaha fuck yeah!" Helga laughed "do it, do that again"

Sid on the other hand was at a loss for words, he blinked rapidly trying to understand what had happened, shaking his head he turned to address Helga.

"are you, are you alright-ughh!" he brought both hands up to his head the burning sensation coming back full force "what's wrong with me" he hissed out sinking to his knees

"your thirsty" came a slithery voice in his head causing his eyes to widen a moment before shutting again in pure pain as he griped his head tighter "no, no, no" he seethed trying to stand up.

He swayed from side to side as he tried to make his way out the door "I need to get out- ughh" he was growled again before being cut of by Helga who grabing his arm smirking at him devilishly

"Where are you going?"

"I need too-grrr" he growled trying to tare her arm away, he felt like his head was going to explode.

"I know what you want" he heard her say

"ughh Helga please I need to-mmmphh

He was cut of and his eyes immediately shot open at the feel of having a pair of wet lips pressed on to his,

What was happening? This was all too surreal, Helga, the one and only Helga Pataki he knew was kissing him!

No wait, the currently drunken Helga Pataki was kissing him, this was wrong, he needed to stop know.

With a low growl he wrapped his arms around her waist and in a flash pressed her back against the wall on the other side of the room, deepening the kiss.

He had lost control of all his senses as he kissed her wildly, her smell was making him dizzy, he could hear her heart beat slowly causing him to growl, his world was spinning in circles and he wasn't even sure of his surroundings any more

She giggled and moaned in pleasure. He had lost himself in her.

"Do it!" came the voice again.

He growled and tried his best to ignore it.

"take her, your thirsty, - DRINK" it pounded in his head

He hissed, but didn't stop only moved down to kiss her jaw line, than her neck.

"FEED!"

"Grrt, yes!" he growel out as he stopped to cup her face.

**12:00am**

As the stroke of midnight, the once fairytale you thought was there is once again gone and the one thing you hoped to gain has vanished. That's when hard cold reality comes down and opens up bringing along the truth.

Than it's whether or not that reality is welcomed in.

As Sid stopped to lift his head his eyes suddenly darken and a pair of fresh fangs glistens in the moonlight as he tilted Helga's head back revealing her thick creamy white skin.

He growls than hisses like a wiled animal before diving in and sinking his fangs.

he humms in pleasure as the familiar metallic fluid runs through his mouth down his through. His world becoming fainter and fainter by the second as he takes the blonde he once knew as alive in his arms.

Knowing exactly when to stop Sid tares his moth away breathing heavily as Helga's body lays limp in his arms.

He stumbles backward his surroundings becoming dark before crashing on the bed and finally blacking out.

x

**A/N: Ok again like I said at the beginning of this story, this is my first fanfiction, and im not a professional or even great writer im just a fan who has always wanted to write her own HA fic. So please forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors!**

**Also if you haven't already figured it out, the characters in this fic will be or are OOC, so if you don't appreciate that I have made it this way, than I guess just don't read it, yes, ok? Great!**

**And ummm what ells?**

**OH yes! If you feel like you really want to read a great Helga/Arnold vampire fic, that I feel is absolutely amazing! Than please I recommend for all of you to go and search up Black innocence by Jopeth23, it is a lot darker and a lot more thrilling! **

**Also I want to thank every one who has taken there time to read this story and for reviewing, I never imagined I would get any followers or favorites!**

**They have truly made me the most happiest!**

**Thank you all(:!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sid cracked an eye open only to shut it again cringing at the bright light from the room, he groaned and squeezed his eyes to release the burning sensation coursing through his skull. He put a hand on his head as he tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't he grunted and flopped back down, his head landing on soft fabric, was he on a bed?

Groaning again Sid squinted his eyes open trying to get a look as to where he was, although blurry he could slightly make out four red tinted walls, a few paintings of a raven haired girl that almost covered one of the wall entirely and what appeared to be a wooden dresser with an extremely bright lighted lamp in the corner, his eyes stopped scanning and he stiffened when he felt something shift on his chest.

"What?" he muttered bringing his chin down and furrowed his eyebrow together at the blurred vision of a blonde girl sleeping on top of him, what the hell?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind a flash back of him in a kitchen slinging the girls arm over his shoulder as he exited flashed through his mind. "Oh yeah, the party" he muttered "wait, then that means.." Looking back down Sid brought his hand up to the girl's hair and pushed it behind her ear, "Helga" he breathed out.

He closed his eyes again and shook his head in confusion; none of this was making any sense. He sighed looking over his surroundings again, ok so he was obviously in one of Rhonda's guest rooms that much he understood, but why had he woken up on her bed and with Helga wrapped around his chest, (not that he minded). But it just wasn't adding up.

Looking back down at Helga he sighed in content. Nope he really didn't mind having her right there sleeping so calmly she looked like a porcelain doll and Sid had to pinch him self hard just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he brought his hand up to her face and stroked it gently not wanting to wake her up, he smiled they were both fully dressed, which obviously meant they hadn't done any thing drastic.

He felt her shift again and made that his sign to leave; he removed his hand from her face but stopped as he caught sight of a tint of red peeking through her hair. He froze and his eyes widened in complete horror.

He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and stared up at him in shock, both stayed completely frozen unable to move for fear of what the other might do.

After several seconds Helga was the first to come to her senses and immediately pushed her self off of Sid and practically jumped to the other side of the bed

Caught off guard Sid flailed backwards in shock and fell to the floor with a thud.

Helga took this time too look over her surroundings noting she was in one of Rhoda's guest rooms, she then looked down at her attire and let out a sigh of relief to find she was still wearing her clothes, although slightly damaged she observed, but what ells do you expect from a drunk she scolded her self. she shook her head in irritation and walked over to where Sid was sitting up right against the wall his eyes wide as dinner plate.

Great, Helga thought, I broke him.

Taking a deep breath before exhaling loudly Helga gave Sid her best sympathetic look "uh, listen I'm sorry if I did any thing I wasn't suppose to last night," she said clearing her through awkwardly before continuing "But uh, I assume we didn't do any thing to horrid considering were still wearing our clothes." She said gesturing to her clothes, "And uh- well I hope this wont effect us or make things awkward between us."

She looked down at Sid expecting him to answer but when al she got was the same expression she sighed and took a step back "uh yeah… well I uh, better go now, I'm just-

She let her sentence hang as she turned on her heel and heded for the door

"STOP!" Sid yelled stumbling up to his feet, and in a hurry went over to lock the door.

Shocked Helga stopped mid stride and blinked rapidly in confusion "what the hell Sid?" It wasn't a question really but Helga was by far too stunned by Sid's sudden outburst she literally yelped the words out.

Sid stood with his back pressed against the door and a weak hand in front of him signaling Helga to stay where she was, "just stay right there, don't move, just stay" Sid repeated looking dead serious yet scared shitless at the same time.

Helga scowled, if there was one thing she hated it was being told what to do and right now this moron wasn't making any sense, "What the hell is wrong with you, speak properly before I put a dent in your face for giving me commands like I were some kind of animal." She spat taking a step forward, not afraid to start throwing punches if she had to.

"NO, STOP" Sid commanded unfazed by her comment, "just I- I have to make sure" he whispered the last part while keeping his eyes locked on to hers.

Helga gulped her courage deflating instantly, not liking the look Sid was giving her, but for some reason found her self obeying unable to move.

Sid backed away from the door and slowly walked over to Helga stopping right in front of her.

Helga raised an eyebrow at how much Sid was trembling "Sid what the hell are you-

"shhh" Sid cut her off and slowly brought his trembling hand to her hair, hesitantly, he moved it away from her shoulder.

His breath caught and his eyes immediately went wider then before "no" ne breathed out before slowly running his finger tips down her neck to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, "no, not you" Sid backed away from her shaking his head in bewilderment and disbelief "NO DAMIT" he snapped punching the wall by him in a fit of anger not caring when the entire wall of Rhonda's portraits fell and shattered to the floor.

It was Helga's turn to have her eyes widen as she put a hand over her neck and ran over to the large mirror on top of the dresser, she gasped in horror at the sight, her neck not only had two deep indents making her stomach lurch at how deep they were, but there was dry blood all over her neck and down her back. Her whole body shook in bewilderment "Shit Sid, what the hell did you do to me!" she yelled whipping her head to glare at him "what! did you put fucking screws to my neck!" she barked out at him.

She watched as Sid paced the floor like a mad man running his hands through his thick matted hair, muttering angrily to himself. Helga growled in irritation "SID I'm talking to you dam it!" she walked over to him and griped him by the shoulders tightly shaking him furiously "what the hell did you do to me" she yelled

Sid snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Helga's face; confusion and anger were clearly written all over her features but he couldn't ignore the slight fear in her eyes making his heart ache. They both stared into each others eyes for a moment before Sid sighed and took a hold of Helga's hands in his, he shuddering slightly at how cold she felt "dose it hurt?" he asked finally, shifting his eyes to look at her neck, Helga tore her hands away from his and out of instinct brought a hand to her neck patting the tender skin carefully, her eyes squinted in confusion "no" she said keeping her hand wrapped around he thought "it-it doesn't" Helga stuttered now more confused then before.

"Then it's true," Sid felt his anger building up again "and it's all my fault" he balled up his fists as his body shook with rage, it was true and as much as he wanted to wake up and laugh at the horrible nightmare he knew he couldn't escape this, he just didn't know when he had gone weak, he wasn't even sure how the situation its self had happened, he growled to himself trying to his power to remember something, anything, he wanted to scream and curs not caring who heard or caught him, but instead he furrowed his eyebrows squeezed his eyes shut and looked down in shame before exhaling loudly and rubbing his face with his hand, he needed to cool down, where had his self control gone?

"you did this?" he heard Helga call out in a meek whisper, he brought his head up to see her standing in front of him a weary expression on her face "I want you to tell me what happened you obviously know something I don't, so please Sid, what happened last night?" her voice rose a bit "and stop looking at me like that, I'm not dead so stop looking like you murdered someone."

The room went dead silent and Sid felt like he was going to throw up, a murderer, he looked away from Helga to ashamed, he was not worthy any more He let out a shaken sigh, for that's all he could do "okay'

"okay?"

He turned to her not looking at her face as he did so "I'll explain, but not here, its far to dangerous" he then walked over to the window and pulled the curtains to the side before taking out his phone and reading the time "And we have to leave now" he said in a serious but calm tone that made Helga shudder.

Sid walked over to Helga and grabbed her hand as he pulled her along with him and went to unlock the door.

Confused Helga dug her heels to the floor as she shook Sid's hand away " Woa! I'm not going any where, so you better start explaining now!" Helga demanded crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to go any where without so much as in explanation.

Sid sighed "I will, but not here, so please for once don't be so stubborn and listen to me when I say we have to leave now!"

Helga scowled "fine, where are we going?"

"school"

Helga's scowl depend "School? what the hell could we possibly do at school, incase you've forgotten Schools closed!"

"its not"

"what?"

"you'll see, did you bring your car here?' Sid asked as he started leading the way out the door.

"yeah" Helga said going along with Sid's fast pace down the stairs as she pulled out her car keys to show him

"Great I'll drive" Sid replied taking the keys from her hand

**Xxx**

Helga frowned as Sid parked her car in the staff parking lot

She waited for him to cut of the engine and take out her keys before quickly moving over and plucking them out of his grasp "you are never driving my car again" she scowled as she swung her door open and stepped out.

They walked to the front entrance and Helga watched as Sid pulled out his wallet and took out a medium sized silver key, "is that?"

"yup" Sid responded going over to unlock the front door.

They walked in and Helga shook her head in amusement "how did you, no actual why would you have the key to the school" Helga asked genuinely curious

Sid didn't responded instead he stopped walking and turned to give Helga a serious look "Starting now I will begin to explain things to you, but I need you not to question me nor give any comments unless I ask you to, can you do that please"

"Sid your asking for to much"

"Helga" Sid pressed her name with dead seriousness

"I'll try"

Sid nodded satisfied with her answer before going over and moving her hair away from her neck, his eyes widen slightly "its fading, there isn't much time so please your going to have to try and keep up with me" Sid said before taking a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, he needed to remain focus and calm or he would fail to give her his explanation before time ran out.

He took a couple steps forward before grabbing the same key as before and unlocking a door to his right.

Sid opened the door and Helga raised a brow " the janitors closet?"

Sid shook his head as he walked in and switched on the lights, he then walked over to where a cart with cleaning supplies stood against the wall.

Helga watched as Sid moved the cart away with ease and reviled a hidden cobra head painted onto the wall, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at how hideously scary the creature looked.

"do you see the painting" Sid asked

"ughh yes, why are you showing me this?"

Sid nodded, "okay what I'm about to sow you is literally for your eyes only, understand that if you were to even try and tell any one of this, they wouldn't believe you since only you can see it"

"what? Sid your not making any sense"

Sid put up a hand "Please Helga for right now I just need you to watch and listen."

Helga grunted as she crossed her arms over her chest "fine, go on"

With a shaky breath Sid turned over to the painted cobra before putting up his right hand and laying it flat in the middle of its face.

Helga held back a gasp as she watched the cobras eyes light up in a vibrant red then brake apart slowly as a black door formed in its place. Sid stepped aside and gestured Helga to come over "go ahead, open it"

Helga gulped and backed away slightly "uh- I don't know if I want to do that" she said shaking her head.

Sid sighed and swung the door open "don't be scared, after all of this, one thing you should never be, is scared"

Helga's eyes widened as the door flung open, and immediately pushed past Sid "whoa Sid its like a freaking house in here!" Helga yelled as she walked into the hidden apartment gawking madly in every direction.

It was a small place, the living room connected to the kitchen that had a small bar, there was a hall way that led down to two room, all the walls were painted in a deep burgundy red and most of the furniture in the house was black, but despite all the dark hue colors the light lighting that glowed gave the atmosphere a pleasant feel to it.

Helga stopped in the middle of the living room to look over at Sid who was leaning against the door frame, "I'm glad you like it, know that from now on you are always welcome in here" he peeled him self of the door and walked over to the kitchen "please if you could sit down." He said motioning to the black leather couch.

Helga sat down and watched as Sid walked over to the kitchen and began mixing two clear fluids together, she sighed and looked up at the ceiling bringing her hand up to pat the side of her neck, remembering Sid saying something about it fading, she paused and ran her fingers through the indents "whoa" Helga breathed out, they had close in significantly, she sat up and continued patting around the skin, but stopped when she felt a slight pinch on her left arm, she jerked forward in surprise and whipped her head around just in time to see Sid taking a needle out of her arm, "what the fuck Sid!" Helga exclaimed quickly standing up to her feet " what the hell did you just inject me with!"

"morphine, for the pain" he explained casualy

Helga's eyes shot open in bewilderment "MORPHINE, Sid but I feel fine, why the Hell would you think that was ok to do!"

Sid stood up as well and walked over to Helga to try and calm her down "Helga please relax and sit down, I'm sorry but I had to do it, you wouldn't have let me done it otherwise"

"to hell I wouldn't,, I feel fine!"

Sid shook his head "now, but not for long"

"what?"

"I wouldn't do something like this without a reason Helga, I know you feel fine now so let me explain." Sid said taking Helga's arms motioning her to sit back down.

Sid cleared his throat and took a deep confident breath before letting it out slowly, he was going to come clean and he needed to at least look confident, he then turned to look at Helga and immediately felt his confidence drain, how could he break such horrible news to an angel, so unworthy of it all, he was a fool, he would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done, never.

"Helga your telling me you feel fine, don't you find that a bit odd?"

Helga scowled "no why would I?"

Sid stood up and began pacing the floor in front of her "because Helga, if there's one thing I remember clearly from last night was having you literally crash into Rhonda's kitchen down right drunk"

Helga rose an eyebrow "ok so? I felt like taking a few shots what's the bid deal?"

Sid felt his blood boil, no big deal? How could she even utter such word, she was to great for something so stupid as to getting drunk and thinking it was no big deal!

Sid only sighed and continued, "ok, well after consuming all that alcohol you should have woken up hung-over or at least had pain of some sort."

"what's your point?"

"Helga my point is you woke up after being completely tanked all night, and getting glass through you nee that I'm sure went at least an inch deep through your skin and woke up fine with no pain at all" Sid exclaimed s he bent down to show Helga the cut nee.

Helga's mouth fell ajar at the revelation and her eyes squinted in confusion "Sid what's going on"

Sid stood up and paced the floor again before running a nervous hand through his hair turning his back to Helga he looked out into space as he spoke again "do you ever wonder if there's a possibility greater things, way beyond your knowledge, things that you've always known could never exist, but than on rare occasions, your mentality for said thing changes and your suddenly start believing like the possibilities are endless?

Helga nodded "like a fairytale?'

"yes" Sid said turning around to face the blonde, "like a fairytale, but without all the magic, fairy dust and knights in shining armor"

"Sid I don't under-

"what if I told you said creatures could exist"

"creatures?"

"mythical creatures" Sid explained "like ware wolves, and vampires"

he squeaked out the last one before looked away "supernatural, something so surreal it defies all the laws of nature in the world you believe we live in"

"Sid your not making any sense, what does this have to with anything!"

With his face still turned away from hers Sid shook his head as his shoulders hunched forward "no Helga this has to do with every thing, this is my explanation."

"what are you trying to say?'

"since the moment you've woken up Helga you have been a part of the same world I've been living in since the day I was born, a world where all the supernatural and unbelievable **do** exist" Sid walked over to Helga as he continued to explain "the reason you woke up without the slightest bit of pain and the reason your whole body tempter has dropped significantly to the point your now cold to the touch," he watched as Helga slowly brought a hand to her face "is because Helga…. the dead don't feel."

Despite how stupid every thing sounded, Helga still couldn't help having her stomach drop "what? Sid I don't-

"Its okay if you don't believe me because vary soon you wont need me to explain it to you, it will be reviled" Sid said going over to run his fingers down the now two small dots that remained on Helga's neck "The vision will show you everything, it will make you accept it all, and for that Helga I will never be able to forgive my self for what I have done to you, knowing that you will, just makes it all that worse…I'm so sorry Helga" Sid backed away from her as he watched her open her mouth to responded but immediately shut it again as a ripple of pain flooded through her eyes and made its way into her head.

Helga brought both her hand to her head as she doubled over in excruciating pain "Sid what's happening!" she managed to hiss out in spite of all the pain.

Sid rushed over to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a towel before soaking it in cold water "It's the vision, your body isn't used to having such an intense force of energy coarse through it that it causes your head to burn like hell making you want to die at such in impact, again why I gave you the morphine ahead of time, what you must be feeling now is nothing compared to how it might have been" Sid explained as he desperately tried to sooth the girls pain and started dabbing the wet rag to her forehead but obviously could not do much "the first time always hurts the worst, but you'll start getting used to it over time"

"WHAT!?' Helga yelled out as another wave of pain crashed through her burning skull

"Helga please jut try to relax, if your tense its only going to hurt more, try to relax and let it course through" Sid said dabbing the cool rag over her heated for head "It shouldn't take long now, what your experiencing is one of the many stages a vampire goes through, it will allow you to become such creature without you having to fear over your self, we all get them and this is only the first step, I'm sorry Helga, so sorry" Sid repeated

"vampire?" Helga whispered, before her eyes rolled back and her body started to shake uncontrollably.

Sid stood up and desperately tried to hold down Helga to the couch as the vision finally took its course through her, after several seconds Helga's body went completely still before falling limp into Sid's arms.

Scooping her up Sid brought her into one of the rooms and laid her down gently onto the bed.

He stood there frozen for several minutes just watching the girls limp body lay comfortably on the soft fabric.

But he could only take in so much before it all became to much for him to handle and immediately sunk his knees on the floor next to her and began weeping as all guilt and anger took over him.

He lifted his head up slowly and as the tears burned down his cheeks he spoke in weak whisper "you don't deserve this, and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

**Xxx**

**A/N: I literally wrote this all in one sitting, and I'm not going to bother to go back and revise and edit, yet, so it might not be the best thing, but I think I got my point across, but if there is any thing that did not make any sense what so ever please let me know so I can try fixing my mistakes and make things clearer, ugh I don't know what ells to say, I'm sick and now tired but i just couldn't stop typing after I started, so please forgive me for the mistakes found.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
